Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek Season 2
by Qicchan606
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Kagamine bersaudara yang salah dengar dan sequel dari Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek, sepertinya ini tak pantas disebut 'Season 2'.


a/n: Fanfic baru... fanfic baru...~~~

Iyasa: Gak ada yang nungguin!

Qiya: HIDOI~~~~~ Iyasa-senpai —tteba!

Gyna: Yah... tapi kau tetap semangat _publish_, itu yang terpenting

Qiya: Gyna-chan~~~ *aura_ sparking_*

Gyna: Mengingat kamu itu pemalas :P

Qiya: Humph... *manyun*

Iyasa: Abaikan saja dia dan mari kita mulai fic sampah ini

Gyna: Oooouuuu!

Qiya: Iyasa-senpai! Jangan bilang fic sampah, dong... abal aja~~~

Gyna: Sama aja bego!

* * *

**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid milik yang berwenang kecuali Len! Len milikku! #PLAK!**

**Based from:**

**Kisah-kisah absurd tentang Qiya dan kawan-kawan dunia nyata-nya yang sering salah dengar alias congek— Tentu saja di dalam fic ini sudah diedit.**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor dan Parody (mungkin?)**

**Warning:**

**Bahasa agak nyeleneh, gak pake EYD, typo bertebaran seperti padang bunga, gaje, kalimat ambigu, Len dan Rin adalah kembar, tidak ada incest, Len pacar Miku dan Rin pacar Kaito, dan terakhir, ini bukan fic yaoi, tapi, mungkin Qiya akan memberikan **_**fans service**_** hint yaoi secara tak sadar.**

**Cast:**

**Kagamine Rin**

**Kagamine Len**

**KAITO**

**Summary:**

**Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Kagamine bersaudara yang salah dengar dan sequel dari Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek.**

* * *

Ketemu lagi, bersama author (sok) kece yang senang menistakan karakter-karakter kece di dunia per-fanfiction-an. Yah, ini masih ada hubungannya dengan sepasang kembar yang memiliki masalah pendengeran di fic 'Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek' alias Len da—

"Hei, BakAneki, tuh, BakAuthor-sama kayaknya seneng amat ya, menghina kita" komentar Len semena-mena.

"Tauk! Belum pernah ngerasain '_kencan_' sama perata aspal, ya?" balas Rin.

Iih... kalian tau aja, kalau Qiya belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya kencan (jomblo)! Mau jadi temen kencanku, Len?

"OGAH!"

Hidoi~~~ sampai mana tadi?

Sudah Qiya jelasin di fic sebelumnya kalau Len dan Rin itu bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen. Gak tau? Ya, itu sih bukan masalahku, tapi kusarankan, baca fic 'Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek' dulu, deh... jadi, sekarang, yang mau dibahas tuh, apa? Ya, kelas si kembar, lah... IX-G— kelas yang berisi 35 orang termasuk Len dan Rin. Dan hebatnya, mereka semua nyaris tidak saling mengenal karena sibuk dengan _Am*sph*r*_ masing-masing— kecuali Len, Rin, dan beberapa orang tentunya.

Tapi, Len dan Rin punya sahabat/kekasih yang sekalas dengan mereka. Orang yang dimaksud adalah Shion Kaito —sahabat Len dan kekasih Rin— dan Hatsune Miku —sahabat Rin dan kekasih Len— (Qiya males mikir chara banyak-banyak). Tak disangka, ketulian si kembar bisa muncul dihadapan Kaito dan Miku. Kayak kejadian yang ini.

-11.01 WC-

Len yang duduk sebangku dengan Kaito terheran-heran melihat _the one and the only boy_—Eh! _Bestfriend_-nya menelungkupkan wajah tampannya dimeja kelas. Dengan inisiatif tingkat dewa, Len mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh se*y Kaito.

"Hoi... lu hidup, kan?" tanya Len santai (baca: kejam) sambil masih asyik 'gangguin' Kaito dengan guncangan mautnya.

"Urusai... kayaknya gue masuk angin, deh..." keluh Kaito lesu, lemah, letih, dan lapar(?). Yah, gak usah ngomong Len juga sadar kalo lu sakit BaKaito! Muka lu pucet gitu.

"Iya, gue tau. Gue kan, anak PMR. Terus lo maunya apa?" tanya Len yang tau-tau didepannya sudah ada kotak P3K ukuran jumbo mambo tapi gak bisa dimakan :P (Gyna: "Bhuuu... yang dipikirin Qiya-chan cuma makan, doang. Tau deh... _body_ jarang melar").

"Gue mau kehangatan~~" tukas Kaito yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang memeluk tubuh Len yang secara teknis jauh lebih mungil dari tubuh Kaito.

JDUAAAKH!

1-0 _Kaito get critical hit_ _XD_

"Sori, gue bukan maho. Daripada lo meluk orang gak jelas, mending lo pake minyak _aromatherapy_! Nih!" omel Len sambil menyodorkan botol roll kecil bertuliskan '_Minyak Aromatherapy C*p*a*g_' ke Kaito.

Secara tak sengaja, Rin mendengar percakapan Len-Kaito. Otomatis, Rin mendekati bangku Len dan bertanya dengan polosnya.

"AhOtouto, lu ngapain bawa handuknya Lily nee-san?"

Kriiiiiiii...k...

Sunyi sesaat diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ano... Rittan, sebenarnya, yang Len bilang itu... _aromatherapy_" jelas Kaito dengan keringat sebesar nangka dibelakangnya.

"Are?" kali ini dengan muka merah karena malu Rin memasang tampang cengo tingkat dewa

"Humph... congek, kok, dipelihara" ejek Len yang dengan sombongnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya tentunya(?).

"Lu sama aja AhOtouto!"

**Fin**

* * *

Ohohoho... sequel dari 'Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek'~~~ rasanya, ini lebih pendek dari cerita sebelumnya. dan sengaja dibuat seperti sequel karena aku belum siap bikin multichap ^^

Eh, aku memasukkan kata Miku ke-fic aku tapi dia gak ada perannya. Ahahahaha...

Miku: Ah, sialan kau... padahal aku diva

Yang didengar Rin dari kata '_aromatherapy_' adalah 'handuk Lily', ini bukan pengalamanku, tapi pengalaman temanku yang juga seorang author di FFN, tapi beda fandom (kuharap dia gak baca ini fic, bisa digiles aku).

Rin: Udah tau bakal digiles, masih aja diumbar cerita orang

Biar greget Rin-chan~~~ aku senang godain dia soalnya :D

Oh, jangan lupa review, ya... flame juga gak masalah, kok... tapi, yah... gak tau deh, nanti kalian jadi apa :D

See ya :D


End file.
